This invention relates to a tray used to contain medical instrumentation and will have specific but not limited to application to a tray used for sterilizing the instrumentation.
Heretofore traditional sterilization trays have had rotative lids used for covering instruments and which rotate either to full open at 180 degrees or to slightly over 90 degrees where they engage stops forming a part of the trays. Lids which open to 180 degrees took up valuable space around the operating or emergency room tables. A tray lid that engaged stops and was positioned slightly over 90 degrees in its open position was vulnerable to contact by the nurses or doctors which sometimes caused the tray to be tipped over with the instrumentation being spilled. In this invention the lid of the tray is retained by flexible silicone brackets which serve to frictionally engage the lid in a manner which allows the lid to be placed in any number of selected open positions. Should the lid be accidentally contacted by a nurse or doctor, it will simply be pivoted either closed or more fully open with no tipping or capitulating of the tray occurring. Additionally, the lid may be very simply removed from tray by flexing the brackets to allow the lid to be disconnected. Also, an instrumentation bin or plate can also be secured to the flexible brackets in an underlying position relative to the lid.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tray for medical instrumentation having one or more lids which can be pivoted into any number or infinite open positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tray for medical instrumentation which can be assembled in an efficient and rapid manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a medical instrumentation tray which may be used for sterilization and which includes flexible brackets to accommodate bins or plates for the storage of instrumentation.
Other objects of this invention are going to be apparent upon a reading of the following description.